The requirement on a hydrophobic coating material in many fields including automobile parts and products for cooking is increasing. Recently, a hydrophobic coating material using hydrocarbon receives spotlight. Hydrocarbon has merits of small surface energy, small friction-resistance and abrasion-resistance. However, at the temperature of 250° C. and more, dehydrogenation reaction is gradually generated in a hydrocarbon hydrophobic material, and the properties of the material are markedly deteriorated.